Indygo
by soniagiris
Summary: Układanie własnego życia z odłamków poprzedniego nigdy nie jest proste (tak łatwo się o nie pokaleczyć).


Wszystko zaczyna się bielą. Zima, taka prawdziwa, nie tokijska ze swymi opadami śniegopodobnej mazi oraz smogiem zawieszonym w ciężkim powietrzu, zima rodzi się w czystej bieli. Świeże kości też są białe. A także niezamalowane płótna, czekające na pierwsze kształty i barwy.

Ponoć biel to także kolor śmierci, ale czy odejście z tego świata to też nie nowy początek? Właśnie – odejście. To słowo implikuje cel podróży. Dokądś trzeba odejść, a nicość–

Nicość. Ach.

— –tu? — Akira mruży oczy za tymi swoimi okropnymi okularami. Yusuke potrząsa głową, tak jakby właśnie wynurzył się z głębi oceanu.

— Przepraszam — mówi cicho. — Ten wystrój — wskazuje wokół siebie szerokim gestem, prawie uderza Akirę — sprawił, iż się nieco… zamyśliłem.

Wdech, wydech. Wciąż ma wrażenie, że między nim a światem zewnętrznym jest swego rodzaju półprzezroczysta błona, wygłuszająca wszystkie wrażenia. Że wciąż zatapia się w bieli korytarza w budynku sądu.

— Wystrój — Akira powtarza.

— Prawdziwy artysta, czyż nie? — dodaje Morgana, jego kpiący głos wytłumiony przez materiał torby. — Pamiętaj, że nie zawlokłeś nas tutaj po to, by podziwiać–

— Raczej trudno o tym zapomnieć. – Akira poprawia pasek torby, przez co ta lekko się kołysze, wywołując u Morgany oburzone parsknięcie. — W każdym razie… — mówi przeciągle, wpychając dłonie do kieszeni, lecz jego spojrzenie zyskuje na ostrości. — Jak się czujesz?

Przez parę uderzeń serca i dwa płytkie oddechy, Yusuke nie wie, czy powinienem wyznać prawdę. Zerka w stronę sali sądowej, w stronę krzeseł –białe – ustawionych pod – białą – ścianą z ogłoszeniem, parę metrów od – białych – drzwi.

Do tej pory nie miał zdefiniowanej opinii o nowoczesnym minimalizmie, lecz, po dopiero kilkunastu minutach w tym koszmarnym budynku, Yusuke dochodzi do wniosku, że jednak nie będzie w stanie polubić tego wzornictwa.

— Czuję się jak w trumnie — odpowiada w końcu. Rozpina i zapina kołnierzyk swojej najlepszej koszuli (i jedynej poza tą, którą nosi do szkoły), czarnej jak węgiel rysunkowy i równie miłej w dotyku. Wie, doskonale wie, że kontrast tego intensywnego koloru oraz jego chorobliwie bladej cery sprawia, iż przypomina ducha, ale – ale czy to nie jest w pewnym stopniu właściwe?

— Aż tak źle, hm. — Akira rzuca mu dziwne spojrzenie (zmartwione? poirytowane? Yusuke często ma problemy z rozczytaniem czyichkolwiek emocji), po czym unosi dłoń i macha do kogoś za jego plecami.

— Co tam? — O, Ryuji.

— Jeszcze nie wszedłeś? — Przelotny zapach perfum, kwiatowych i rześkich. Ann. — Jezu, ja bym oszalała z nerwów.

— Jak widać, zapewne przesłuchanie innych świadków nieznacznie się przeciągnęło. — Yusuke odwraca się do pozostałych dwojga Złodziei, nieco zdziwiony spokojem w swoim głosie, i mierzy ich wzrokiem. Nie wie, jak powinien zareagować na to, że tylko on jeden nie ma na sobie mundurka szkolnego.

Inna sprawa, że nie wie, jak zareagować na cokolwiek.

Dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo drży, i wtedy mimowolnie wydaje z siebie cichy, żałosny odgłos, coś pomiędzy westchnięciem a jękiem. Doprawdy… Doprawdy kompromitujące. Jak bardzo można się stoczyć, hm? Przyszedł tu, by dołożyć własną cegłę do muru, który ma oddzielić ten świat, świat artystów i zwykłych ludzi, od toksycznego wpływu Madarame; zamierza (zamierzał?) stawić czoło swemu byłemu mentorowi i pokazać, iż już nie jest zaślepiony jego kłamstwami i nadużyciami, ale– ale jeszcze nawet nie wszedł do środka, a już ma ochotę stąd wyjść, uciec jak najdalej, odciąć się od tej przerażającej rzeczywistości i– i–

— –się, ziom.

— Chyba znowu odpłynął.

— Jak to "znowu"? Akira, Chryste…

Szew przy kapturze bluzy Ann jest bardzo, bardzo czerwony. To barwa krwi, lecz i też zachodzącego słońca. Trzy prawdziwe rzeczy. Powoli, powolutku, mgła się rozrzedza, a Yusuke znowu jest w stanie czuć własne ciało, słyszeć cichą złość Goemona.

— O rety… — Przyciska dłoń do skroni. Krzesło, na którym siedzi, jest bardzo niewygodne, ale prawdziwe. Hm. Przecież przed chwilą – jak długą? ile czasu stracił? – stał na własnych nogach. — Wybaczcie mi mą słabość, jeśli możecie.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Akira, który siedzi obok niego, posyła mu mały uśmiech, tak blady, jakby namalowany rozwodnionym tuszem na śliskim papierze. Siedzi na tyle blisko, że Yusuke wychwytuje ciepło jego drobniejszego ciała.

— No cóż. — Ryuji kuca przed nimi z niezadowolonym grymasem. — Stary, przez moment Ann chciała lecieć po pomoc, tak mizernie wyglądałeś. Wyglądasz.

— Jakbyś sam się nie martwił — prycha Ann, oparta o ścianę naprzeciwko.

— Dobra, dobra. — Ryuji przewraca oczami. — Może i się przejąłem, że nasz wspólny kumpel prawie zszedł. Pozwij mnie, jesteśmy w dobrym miejscu.

— Ryuji! — Morgana syczy z torby i wystawia jedną łapkę, by pomachać nią z przyganą. — To nie było stosowne!

— Oj, fakt. Sorry. — Ryuji wygląda na odrobinę przerażonego. — Zły żart.

— Nic… Ależ nic się nie stało. — Yusuke wysila się na uniesienie kącika ust, po czym mimowolnie zerka w stronę drzwi. Naprawdę ma już dość tego pozbawionego końca oczekiwania – a jednocześnie samo wyobrażanie sobie momentu, gdy ujrzy Madarame po raz pierwszy od ponad miesiąca, jest niemal fizycznie bolesne.

Lecz czyż nie jest za późno na ucieczkę? Już obaj spalili za sobą wszystkie mosty.

Ogień też jest czerwony. Tak jak i niewielka szrama na odsłoniętym obojczyku Ryujiego, pozostałość po wczorajszej wyprawie do Mementos i desperackim ataku na wpół żywego Cienia. Yusuke zakłada dłoń na dłoń i dyskretnie wbija paznokcie w skórę, z całej siły; ból jest na tyle intensywny, że pali niemalże jak płomień. Miło by było mieć farby i pędzle, albo tylko jedną puszkę farby, najlepiej szkarłatnej, i zamalować nią tę okropną biel. Wypisać na ścianach słowa, które nie przechodzą przez gardło.

— Hej — Akira dotyka jego przedramienia. — To nie twoja wina.

— Pardon? — Yusuke unosi brew, wytrącony z rytmu. Mimowolnie sięga, by usunąć kosmyk włosów z oczu, i widzi ten moment, gdy Akira zauważa szereg małych półksiężyców parę centymetrów nad jego nadgarstkiem.

— To, że się obawiasz — Akira precyzuje, wymieniwszy zagadkowe spojrzenia z pozostałymi dwojga Złodziejami. — Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. — Nie odsuwa swej dłoni. Jest prawdziwy.

To wszystko jest prawdziwe. I, gdy Yusuke zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, gdy wreszcie uprzytamnia się w tym fakcie, lwia część tego strachu… znika.

— Nie obawiam się — mówi, na co Ryuji robi dziwną minę. Yusuke posyła mu uśmiech, który, po raz pierwszy tego popołudnia, nie zawiera w sobie ani krztyny wymuszonej uprzejmości, i dodaje — Już nie.

Akira kiwa głową, wciąż nie zmieniając ekspresji na inną niż grzecznie znudzoną, ale w oczach błyska mu… duma? Cóż, Yusuke postanawia uznać, iż to była duma, mniejsza z tym, jak dziecinnie się z tym czuje, i, gdy zostaje wezwany na przesłuchanie, trzyma tę iskierkę tak blisko, jak tylko się da.

* * *

Sierpień tego roku jest na tyle parny, roi się taką mnogością zapachów, że wieczornym powietrzem, ciężkim i lepkim, wciąż rozgrzanym od słońca, można by się niemalże upić. Ostatnie promienie odbijają się od odległych wieżowców Shibuyi i Yoyogi, barwiąc je ostrym pomarańczem, a z przyległej do cmentarza świątyni dochodzi szmer ludzkich głosów. W istocie jest to piękny zmierzch, godny uchwycenia w intensywnych pastelach na szorstkich kartkach szkicownika, albo, dla kontrastu, w półprzejrzystych akwarelach na płótnie, ale, mimo nagłej fali inspiracji, Yusuke nie sądzi, by był w stanie odpowiednio ująć tę atmosferę.

Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj. Nie po tym, co wydarzyło się w maju, zaledwie parę miesięcy temu. Nie, gdy bez przerwy ma przed oczami Sayuri, jej pełne miłości wejrzenie i wychudzone dłonie. Krąg życia i śmierci.

Dobry boże, nigdy przedtem nie odczuwał braku mamy tak bardzo, jak dziś.

— Hej, Yusuke? — Akira staje obok niego, ozłocony od padającego nań światła. Piękny. — Wszystko okej?

— Skąd to pytanie? — Yusuke spogląda na niego spokojnie. Utrzymuje równy ton głosu i stara się nie pozwolić sobie na okazanie, iż pod tą maską opanowania szarpie nim burza.

— Jakoś tak… smutno wyglądasz. — Akira wzrusza ramionami. — Smutniej niż zwykle, w każdym razie.

— Niż zwykle? — Yusuke powtarza mimowolnie, po czym potrząsa głową i karci się za te słowa. — Być może zbyt długo byłeś na słońcu i teraz masz przywidzenia — rzuca obojętnie i, próbując nie przejąć się urażonym wyrazem twarzy Akiry, rusza przed siebie.

Kluczy między dziesiątkami bielusieńskich nagrobków, po dobrze znanej sobie trasie, i uparcie nie myśli o dziesiątkach małych tragedii. Owszem, kiedyś podjął motyw przemijania, uchwycił go w mdłych zieleniach i przełamanych błękitach formujących obłe kształty, niby chmury dymu, na szarym tle, lecz nie była to jego najlepsza praca. A i tak Sens– Madarame mu ją odebrał. Nawet pochwalił. Zmienił tytuł, poprawił kompozycję i opublikował pod swoim nazwiskiem.

Yusuke zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i po raz kolejny musi sobie przypomnieć wyrok sądu. Dwadzieścia lat więzienia. Niewyobrażalna przestrzeń czasu. Kto wie, gdzie (i czy) Yusuke będzie wtedy żył.

I będzie (byłby) wtedy starszy niż jego matka w chwili jej śmierci. Doprawdy, jest to poniekąd przerażające. Nie tak dawno był po cichu, nieświadomie przekonany, iż zostało mu tylko kilka lat.

Rusza dalej. Parę kroków, raz dwa trzy dwadzieścia cztery – i już. Stoi przed niepozornym, poszarzałym od trzynastu lat deszczów pomnikiem i wpatruje się wygłodniale w znaki nazwiska i imienia, świadectwo tego, że kiedyś, kiedyś, ktoś go kochał.

A potem odczytuje datę, tę drugą, i kręci mu się w głowie, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Może jednak powinien był przyjąć tamten talerz curry, gdy odbierał Akirę z Leblanc. Yusuke zerka na swojego towarzysza, który blednie na widok nagrobka – po czym przyjmuje ten sam wyraz twarzy, jaki nosił przez całą przeprawę przez Pałac Futaby. Złość i… zmartwienie. Najprawdopodobniej.

— Przepraszam — Yusuke mówi, prawie że szepcze, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. — Bynajmniej nie zamierzałem cię zdenerwować.

— Hm? Nie, nie, nie jestem– Ugh. Inaczej. — Zdjąwszy okulary, Akira marszczy brwi i potrząsa głową. W jego szarych (jak chmury nad zimowym szkwałem) oczach połyskuje smutek. — Ty nie masz za co przepraszać.

To ten ton, którego używa, gdy mówi o paskudnych, przegniłych do samego serca dorosłych. Plastikowa oprawka okularów trzeszczy, gdy Akira zaciska na niej pięść.

— Nie musiałeś, jednakowoż, ze mną tutaj przyjść. — Yusuke krzywi się nieznacznie, wyłapując błąd w swym rozumowaniu. — Ach. Wybacz mi. Powinien był cię uprzedzić, że to właśnie tu planuję się udać. Zatem, jeśli masz ochotę poczekać na mnie pod bramą l–lub — głos mu się łamie,niech to cholera — wrócić d–do domu, bynajmniej nie byłbym– nie będę żywił za to u—

— Chwila, chwila. Zwolnij nieco. — Akira odgarnia kosmyk włosów z twarzy. — Serio myślisz, że teraz, po tym, co razem przeszliśmy, i po tym, jak zabrałeś mnie na grób własnej matki, mógłbym, chciałbym cię zostawić tutaj samego? — Zanim Yusuke zdąży się odezwać (potwierdzić, gdyż cóż innego mógłby myśleć?) Akira mówi bez uśmiechu — Jeśli ci to tylko pasuje, to nigdzie stąd nie idę.

Nie ufając swojemu głosowi, Yusuke tylko lekko kiwa głową, świadom, jak niewiele brakuje, by się, tu i teraz, kompletnie rozkleił.

Burza. Właśnie tak. Ból po zdradzie i radość z odkrycia prawdy; stara, niekończąca się żałoba i ciepło przyjaźni; smutek i wdzięczność — i gdy Yusuke odwraca się od Akiry, pozornie po to, by wyjąć ze swej torby pojedynczą, białą świecę, musi wolną dłonią otrzeć oczy.

Doprawdy. Nie powinien być tak delikatny. Aż dziwne, iż Goemon jeszcze nie okazuje pogardy.

Przez moment, przytykając zapałkę do knota, skulony nad grobem, Yusuke czeka na reakcję swej Persony, lecz, poza znajomą obecnością, nie słyszy, nie odczuwa niczego. Być może ta cisza sama w sobie coś oznacza. Och, na przykład to, że, raz na jakiś czas, Yusuke powinien pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości. Emocji. Szczerości. Uwolnić tę burzę, tak samo, jak w Metaświecie wypuszcza strach i złość, które przepoczwarzają się w lód i czystą magię.

Płomyk drży nad świeczką, kruchy, ale złoty i pełen życia w swym migotliwym tańcu. Yusuke obserwuje go przez sekundę, dwie, niemalże zazdrosny, po czym prostuje się i pozwala sobie na uśmiech, blady, lecz szczery.

— Akira — odzywa się — chciałbym, byś został ze mną tyle, ile możesz– byś został tutaj — koryguje pospiesznie, samemu nie wiedząc, w jakim celu.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Rozświetlony zachodzącym słońcem, Akira uśmiecha się, a nagły przebłysk jego piękna sprawia, iż Yusuke nie może nie odwrócić wzroku. Zupełnie tak, jakby spojrzał w bezchmurne niebo.

I ta chwila, tak jak wszystkie rzeczy dobre i jasne, przemija tak szybko, że można ją sobie uświadomić dopiero po jej końcu. Klimatyzacja w metrze zdmuchuje resztki ciepła, tej pamiątki po sierpniowym upale, ze skóry, a Yusuke kartkuje swój szkicownik i rysuje, rysuje i rysuje, próbując uchwycić ten moment ulotnego szczęścia, póki jeszcze może. A potem – potem wszystko wraca na swoje miejsce. Wątpliwości, wiara i uporczywe myśli. Tylko smutku jest nieco więcej.

Po powrocie do internatu Yusuke nie zastaje nikogo na swym piętrze, więc zamyka się w pokoju i pozwala sobie na słabość.

Ogarnięty tęsknotą, potężniejszą niż kiedykolwiek przez te trzynaście rocznic, siada przy łóżku, przyciska rąbek koca do ust i krzyczy, przeciągle i bez słów, aż nie będzie w stanie oddychać, aż nie poczuje się lepiej.

* * *

Gdy okazało się, że Futaba ma, dzięki właściwościom swojej Persony, możliwość robienia zdjęć Metaświata, czat Złodziei coraz częściej wypełniały migawki z ich wypraw, ostre i pełne życia. Akira, spowity błękitnym ogniem, z dłonią na swojej masce; Haru i Ryuji stojący w cieniu Necromiconu, unosząc głowy; Ann w trakcie rzucania Agidyne, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy pokrytej czerwoną łuną; Makoto rozmawiająca z Morganą podczas przerwy w rekonesansie pałacu ojca Haru; Akechi zerkający w obiektyw przez ramię, otoczony przepychem Pałacu Sae. Każdą z tych fotografii Futaba potem drukowała w domu, uprzednio przenosząc zdjęcia na swój telefon (jak to robiła, Yusuke nie wnikał, świadom swego technologicznego niedouczenia) i rozdawała między Złodziejami, oni zaś chowali je pod okładkami podręczników czy wsuwali, złożone na pół jak odbitki purikura, do portfeli.

Yusuke natomiast dostawał zdjęcia korytarzy Mementos, by używać ich jako odniesień przy pracy nad "Żądzą i nadzieją". Mieszał farby i pokrywał płótno zgaszoną czerwienią w odcieniu zaschniętej krwi, a w przerwach wpatrywał się w sfatygowane fotografie i podziwiał groteskę tamtego świata.

Właśnie. Groteska. Piękno w brzydocie, estetyka jakże odległa od tego, co malował pod czujnym okiem Madarame. W "Żądzy", obrazie naiwnym, lecz szczerym, pierwszej próbie oddania atmosfery tamtego miejsca, nie było miejsca na delikatne pociągnięcia pędzlem i wywoływanie u widza zadowolenia. Dokładnie tak jak w samych Mementos, ciemnych i wibrujących od wiatru, który brzmiał jak zduszone krzyki tak liczne, iż słowa nakładały się na siebie, tworzyły warstwę dźwięku pełnego strachu i złości.

Wyglądając przez okno Morganobusa (cóż za niezgrabna nazwa, lecz, przez upór Ryujiego, niestety upowszechniona) i przyglądając się ścianom pokrytymi przewodami podobnymi do żył, Yusuke przesuwa dłonią po rękojeści swojej katany i przysłuchuje się rozmowie Haru oraz Makoto, od czasu do czasu uzupełnianej znudzonymi komentarzami Akechiego. Siedząca obok niego Futaba wzdycha ciężko i oznajmia znudzonym tonem:

— Jakieś dwadzieścia metrów stąd jest całkiem silny Cień. Jak chcecie, to możemy mu podokuczać i ukraść tygodniówkę.

— Chcemy. — Akira, nie odrywając wzroku od kierownicy, mówi — Makoto, Akechi, Yusuke, idziecie ze mną?

Pięć minut później wszyscy troje żałują swojej natychmiastowej zgody. Trafili na Anubisa, którego znają z Pałacu Futaby, więc są też świadomi braku jego słabych punktów – poza Akechim, póki potężna Meiga nie przewraca go na ziemię, wybijając mu ten śmieszny pistolecik z rąk. W rezultacie Haru zajmuje jego miejsce. Yusuke pośpiesznie wzywa Kamu Susano–o, by móc ukryć uśmiech za uniesioną do twarzy dłonią, i spogląda na Akirę, który nonszalancko podrzuca swój sztylet. Spotyka spojrzenie jego szarych, znajomych oczu, jasnych jak promienie zimowego słońca.

A potem kątem oka dostrzega znajomą, ciemnoczerwoną aurę Mudoonu, zaklęcie natychmiastowej śmierci powoli formuje się wokół niego i paraliżuje każdy ruch, nie ma szans uciec, uniknąć, stracił koncentrację, i ułamek sekundy później jest tylko ból, płomienie i lód naraz, wszechobecny, koszmarny, i niech się już to skończy–

I faktycznie się kończy, a wraz z nim wszystko inne.

Gdy Yusuke odzyskuje przytomność, walka już się skończyła, tylko Morganę otaczają gasnące, błękitne ogniki. Recarm, Yusuke myśli, po czym, podparłszy się kataną, podnosi się i zdaje sobie sprawę, iż pozostali Złodzieje spoglądają na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. Dziwne. Yusuke spogląda na nich pytająco.

— Jasna cholera, stary — mówi Ryuji, po czym znacząco przesuwa czubkami palców po czole. Z lekkim zdziwieniem, Yusuke ściąga rękawiczkę, kopiuje jego gest i czuje pod opuszkami ciepłą wilgoć. Gdy opuszcza dłoń, widzi na niej własną krew.

— Ojej. — Zerka w dół i widzi pod nogami szynę metra. Ach, czyli przy bezwładnym upadku musiał o nią uderzyć i rozbić sobie głowę. Niech to. Naprawdę potrafi bywać okropną niezdarą. — Przepraszam najmocniej.

— Nic takiego się nie stało. — Akira podchodzi do niego, zdążywszy już wyciągnąć z kieszeni pudełko opatrunków. — Musimy oszczędzać energię, więc ja go opatrzę. Wy idźcie w stronę stacji, zaraz do was dołączymy.

— Potrafisz leczyć bez używania zaklęć? — Akechi pyta ze zdziwioną (i na pewno fałszywą) miną, na co Haru kręci głową.

— Nie doceniasz naszego przywódcy — mówi ze słodkim uśmiechem. Yusuke jest pewien, że dziewczyna mruga do niego znacząco.

Gdy są już sami, pyta:

— Czy to na pewno bezpieczne? — Gdy Akira unosi brew, dodaje — Brak wsparcia. To, że jesteśmy sami.

— Nawet jeśli jakiś Cień się pokaże, damy mu w dwójkę radę. Albo uciekniemy. Pozwól, że... — Podchodząc bliżej, Akira ściera krew rękawiczką i ostrożnie przylepia plaster na ranę Yusuke, który nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak mała stała się dzieląca ich odległość. — Zresztą, chciałem cię o coś zapytać na osobności.

Są tak blisko siebie. Nawet gdy Akira już go opatrzył, żaden z nich się nie odsuwa.

— R–rozumiem. — Nie potrafiąc oderwać od niego wzroku (ciepłe, szare oczy, lekko zmarszczone brwi, niemalże już niewidoczna blizna nad krawędzią szczęki po wczorajszym starciu ze strażnikami Pałacu), Yusuke zakłada włosy za ucho i mówi cicho — Wybacz mi moją nieudolność podczas ostatniego starcia. Zamyśliłem się, co absolutnie nie było profesjonalne, powinienem był unikać takich–

— Właśnie o to chciałem cię zapytać. — Akira dotyka jego ramienia— Yusuke, czy ty serio musisz za wszystko przepraszać – nawet za rzeczy, które nie są twoją winą?

Cóż za dziwne pytanie. Przecież większość osób, które Yusuke znał, nierzadko wymaga (wymagała? Złodzieje byli inni, prawda?) od niego przeprosin, zazwyczaj za rzeczy, które nie wydawały mu się niewłaściwe – zatem uważa, zawsze tak uważał, iż lepiej prosić o wybaczenie częściej niż rzadziej, byleby tylko nie ranić ludzi, nie być jak Madarame, nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, dawać światu jak najwięcej od siebie, choćby i kosztem–

Och.

— Mówisz… że nie muszę tego robić? — Yusuke mierzy Akirę zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Ten kręci głową. — Hm. Być może... nie zawsze jest to konieczne. — Brzmi to bardziej jak pytanie niż stwierdzenie.

— Być może — Akira powtarza z nieznacznym, zmęczonym uśmiechem. — Zastanów się nad tym, okej?

— Okej. — Wciąż nie jest w stanie zrobić ten krok w tył. Hipnotyzująca energia bijąca od Akiry trzyma go w ciasnym uścisku, intensywniej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Yusuke z trudem przesuwa spojrzenie na ścianę korytarza, podąża wzrokiem za wijącymi się na niej pręgami szkarłatu. — W każdym razie powinniśmy wrócić do reszty naszych towarzyszy.

— I Akechiego — Akira dodaje sucho, po czym omiata Yusuke badawczym wzrokiem. Wciąż trzyma dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Masz siłę walczyć?

— Jak najbardziej — Yusuke mówi z zapałem, odruchowo nasuwając swoją maskę z powrotem na twarz.

— W porządku.

Dopiero wtedy Akira się odsuwa, kiwnąwszy głową z zadowoleniem.

— Zatem chodźmy już — mówi lekko.

Yusuke nie idzie za nim od razu – gdy Akira odszedł już na parę kroków, obramowuje jego sylwetkę palcami i spogląda na niego przez tę prowizoryczną ramkę.

Przez moment ma wrażenie, iż Mementos nagle wypełnia światło – to samo światło, które w "Żadzy i nadziei" przedstawia miłość i wszystkie jej pochodne.

* * *

— Hm. — Oparłszy się o swój motocykl, Makoto wskazuje ruchem głowy uliczkę Yongen, przed którą się zatrzymali. — Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tu wysiąść? Trochę stąd daleko do twojego mieszkania.

— Makoto, naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza — Yusuke potwierdza z lekkim uśmiechem. — Już i tak mnie przecież podwiozłaś całkiem blisko – za co ci bardzo dziękuję.

— To ja tobie dziękuję — odpowiada Makoto bez chwili zwłoki. — Gdyby nie ty i twoja pomoc, zapewne wybrałabym najbrzydszy pierścionek świata i potem czułabym się niekomfortowo, gdyby nie spodobał się Haru.

— Haru spodobałby się każdy podarunek od ciebie, zwłaszcza w, cóż, wiadomym nam kontekście — Yusuke zauważa, na co Makoto śmieje się pod nosem.

Milczenie, które między nimi zapada, jest swobodne i ciche niczym słoneczny jesienny poranek. Z pobliskiej drogi szybkiego ruchu dochodzi stłumiony odległością i późną porą szum, który stanowi idealny podkład muzyczny do tej sceny – sceny, scenki rodzajowej, dwoje przyjaciół, którzy zaraz muszą się pożegnać, lecz między zaraz a teraz mają jeszcze chwilę na cieszenie się zwyczajnością życia. Ołówek na szarym papierze, szybkie, niemal niechlujne kreski, brak cieniowania; gdyby nie obecność Makoto, Yusuke chwyciłby za szkicownik, ale jednak wie, że nie musi. Ta atmosfera nie ucieknie.

— Okej — mówi w końcu, podając Makoto zapasowy kask — nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, ale będę się już zbierał.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Makoto chowa kask do bagażnika, po czym przytula Yusuke na pożegnanie. — Ucałuj ode mnie Akirę.

— Bynajmniej o tym nie zapomnę — Yusuke obiecuje z pełną powagą i oddaje uścisk, ciesząc się tym, jak Makoto opiera głowę o jego ramię. Gdy się rozdzielają, kobieta wsiada na motocykl, uśmiecha się jeszcze raz i odjeżdża w swoją stronę. W stronę swojego domu.

Niezwykłe.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno cała ich grupa składała się z– z de facto dzieci, a teraz każde z nich utworzyło sobie własny świat, własne małe życie. Nawet Yusuke. Wkrótce skończy dwadzieścia lat, jest na drugim roku studiów, ma za sobą już kilka wystaw swoich prac – oraz, od prawie trzech miesięcy, mieszka z Akirą.

Na samą myśl o nim Yusuke przyspiesza kroku, dziecinnie nie mogąc doczekać się ponownego ujrzenia swojego partnera. I, jak zawsze, samo to słowo wywołuje u niego uśmiech.

Minęło już tyle czasu, odkąd zaczęli się spotykać, a i tak ma wrażenie, że z każdym dniem jego uczucia są coraz to głębsze.

I w takich momentach, gdy Yusuke widzi w oddali swoje maleńkie mieszkanie, ledwie dwadzieścia metrów kwadratowych sypialni, kuchni i miniaturowej łazienki, i myśli o tym, jak je wyszukali z pomocą Sojiro, gdy strych Leblanc okazał się za mały dla dwóch osób i zbioru sztalug, gdy zauważa, iż okna są ciemne, więc Akira zapewne śpi albo przegląda zdjęcia kotów na telefonie, i gdy przypomina sobie ich półtoraosobowy futon, który za dnia chowają do szafy– to wtedy ta wywalczona powszedniość wypełnia go radością lżejszą niż najdelikatniejszy pergamin. Naprawdę ma niesamowite szczęście.

Tak jak się spodziewał, dom jest ciemny – lecz nie cichy.

Yusuke ledwo pamięta, by zdjąć buty i odłożyć na bok plecak, nim prawie że biegnie do sypialni, gdzie przyklęka koło futonu i przez moment przygląda się szeroko otwartymi oczami Akirze, słuchając jego szybkich, niemalże spazmatycznych oddechów, obserwując jego drżące, opuszczone powieki i to, jak, ledwo widoczny we wpadającym przez okno świetle latarni, zaciska pięści na materiale kołdry. I to wszystko, sekundę później, składa się w jakże znajomą całość.

— Akira — Yusuke mówi — proszę, obudź się. To tylko koszmar. Akira. — Po ułamku momentu wahania, wyciąga dłoń i dotyka odsłoniętego przedramienia partnera. — Hej–

Prawie rok regularnych potyczek z Cieniami sprawił, że Yusuke zazwyczaj nie narzeka na swój refleks – lecz teraz nawet nie spodziewa się, że Akira zerwie się i niezgrabnie rzuci na niego, bez zwyczajnej dla niego gracji, ale za to z przewagą zaskoczenia i własnej wagi, a Yusuke nie ma czasu choćby tylko pomyśleć o odsunięciu się, sparowaniu ataku, tylko upada na podłogę, uderzając o nią barkiem oraz tyłem głowy, i przez moment widzi szkarłatne, białe, złote gwiazdy, wybuchające przed jego oczami, a potem – potem widzi Akirę, zaledwie milimetry nad sobą, przyciskającego go swoim ciężarem do dywanu; widzi, kiedy jego strach, strzęp tamtego upiornego snu, przechodzi w ostre jak krawędź żyletki przerażenie.

— Co do… — Akira urywa. Prostuje się, przysiada na piętach i mierzy Yusuke zdziwionym wzrokiem. Jakby ujrzał go pierwszy raz. — Nic.. nic ci nie jest?

Również się podnosząc, Yusuke ostrożnie przesuwa dłonią po swoim ciele, natrafiając na źródła bólu – ramię, głowa, plecy – i próbując się nie skrzywić. Nie jest źle, w Metaświecie nieraz miał do czynienia z własną krwią, trzaskiem własnych kości, więc jest teraz w stanie powiedzieć:

— Nie, wszystko w porządku.

Akira kiwa głową, po czym znienacka zrywa się na nogi i szybkim krokiem opuszcza pokój.

— A–Akira? — Yusuke również wstaje i bezradnie podąża za nim, wystraszony i oszołomiony, i chyba też zmartwiony, idzie za nim do łazienki, zbyt małej, by obaj mogli się w niej zmieścić; staje na jej progu i patrzy, jak Akira opiera się o krawędź umywalki, oddychając ciężko i wpatrując się w lustro.

— Przesłuchanie — mówi po chwili, bardziej do swojego odbicia — śniło mi się przesłuchanie — i wszystko wtedy nabiera sensu. Niemalże dwa lata minęły od tamtego koszmarnego listopada, lecz Yusuke wciąż pamięta każdy detal tamtych chwil – głośne reportaże o samobójstwie lidera Złodziei, ulgę, którą poczuł na widok Akiry (żywego, w miarę całego i zdrowego, tak wtedy myślał), i tak, pamięta też zimną furię, kiedy zobaczył zwinięty kłębek zakrwawionych bandaży, wciśnięty do kosza na śmieci w toalecie Leblanc. Nikt nie wiedział, co się działo w tamtym pokoju przesłuchań, nikt poza Sae i Sojiro, którzy odmawiali wyjaśnień. Ich grupce pozostało tylko przypuszczanie.

— Akira — Yusuke mówi najdelikatniej, jak tylko umie, i dotyka jego pleców. Myślał, że Akirze tylko podano serum prawdy, może też uderzono dwa, trzy razy, lecz teraz, gdy czuje, jak ten dygocze pod jego dłonią, wie, że się mylił.

Wcześniejsza atmosfera kompletnie zniknęła, rozerwana jak pajęczyna.

— Przepraszam. — Akira odsuwa się od niego i przeczesuje włosy palcami. — Nie zamierzałem cię– Kurwa mać. Przepraszam. — Odwraca się, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Pójdę dziś spać do Leblanc.

— Przecież nic się nie stało — Yusuke oponuje. — Nie masz za co przepraszać.

Akira śmieje się bez odrobiny rozbawienia.

— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, naprawdę mam.

Nim jednak zdąży wyjść, Yusuke chwyta jego nadgarstek i trzyma mocno. Gdy Akira rzuca mu zdziwione spojrzenie, unosi tylko podbródek, by dodać sobie pewności siebie, i… i nie puszcza.

— Jeśli chcesz odejść, wiedz tylko, że naprawdę nic się nie stało. Nie tylko ty masz koszmary. — Trzynaście lat przemocy psychicznej, tamten listopad, Yaldabaoth. Inne traumy, lecz równie zrozumiałe. Yusuke zwalnia swój uchwyt. — To mogło, wciąż może, przytrafić się każdemu z nas. Przykro mi, iż dziś padło na ciebie.

Przez moment obaj milczą, wpatrując się w siebie, tworząc ekspresywną scenkę – dwaj młodzi mężczyźni w prozaicznym otoczeniu, a między nimi współdzielone urazy z przeszłości.

Lecz i ten moment znika, gdy Akira uśmiecha się blado i robi pół kroku w przód, a Yusuke otacza go ramionami.

— Dzięki — mówi cicho — za wszystko.

Yusuke nie odpowiada, jedynie trzyma Akirę przy sobie i myśli bezwiednie, trochę bez sensu, to jest życie, moje własne życie.

Naprawdę mogło być gorzej.


End file.
